Clothes hangers are known that have two hanger arms and a hanger hook for suspending the hanger e.g. on a wardrobe rod wherein, as a rule, the hanger hook is disposed in a weight-centered fashion above the hanger arms and the hanger arms originate from a branch on the lower end of the hanger hook and extend outward from this point. In order to achieve weight symmetry, the entire hanger down to details in the hook region is essentially symmetrical with regard to the vertical axis, which passes through the connecting region between the hanger hook and the hanger arms.
In addition to holding jackets, coats, and the like, this kind of clothes hanger is also used for holding shirts, blouses, dresses, sweaters, and other high-necked and/or buttoned items of clothing.
On the other hand, there are also known clothes hangers which are embodied as of one piece, i.e. unbranched. As a rule, the hanger starts from a hook region, which is embodied in a weight-centered fashion, first extends laterally outward in order to embody one hanger arm and then in a more or less wide arc, extends out horizontally beyond the vertical center line of the hanger in a horizontal direction toward the side disposed laterally opposite so that the second hanger arm is embodied essentially as horizontal. Hangers of this kind are as a rule used to hold items of clothing which can be stored in the simplest manner by virtue of the fact that they are placed, for example, over a horizontally disposed holding rod. This pertains in particular to shawls, scarves, but also to pants, wherein the latter are folded approximately in the center between the knee region and the crotch, perpendicular to the pressed crease, placed over the horizontally disposed hanger rod of a hanger of this kind, and after the hanger is suspended, freely hang down vertically from the horizontal hanger rod.
With the use of this kind of hangers for holding shirts, blouses, dresses, sweaters, or other high-necked and/or buttoned items of clothing, the following problem occurs: if the subject at hand is high-necked items of clothing that can be buttoned in a collar or neck region, such as shirts, blouses, or dresses, then before the item of clothing is held, it must be opened in the collar or neck region in order to permit the insertion of the hanger arms through the then-widened neck opening of the clothing item and into the arm openings. The hanger, with the securely held item of clothing can be placed, e.g. on a wardrobe rod, wherein it may, however, be necessary to close the collar or neck region once more in order to fix the item of clothing on the hanger. After the retrieval of the hanger from the wardrobe rod, it is necessary to reopen the collar or neck region of the clothing item in order to remove the piece of clothing.
The repeated opening and closing of the collar or neck region is as a rule tedious and time-consuming and particularly with freshly washed, starched, and ironed shirts, brings with it the danger of creasing and soiling the collar or neck region.
The other conceivable possibility for handling conventional clothes hangers, namely their insertion through the bottom opening at the waist region of the clothing item, is involved and therefore not practicable in volume operation, and additionally increases the danger of creasing or soiling.
When holding sweaters, particularly narrow and high-necked roll-collared sweaters, in order to insert the hanger arms into the arm openings, a stretching of the neck or collar region is required, by means of which over the long term, the neck or collar region of the sweater becomes overstretched and worn out, wherein the item of clothing finally loses its shape and wears out.